The present invention relates to badge type devices which are secured to clothing or other objects by a mounting mechanism and are for the purpose of displaying a message, a name or the like.
As many badges are intended for relatively short or medium term applications, it is essential that manufacturing costs be maintained at a minimum while retaining reliable usage of such badges.
Most existing badges employ designs whereby the face has a fixed orientation relative to the mounting mechanism. As a result, several limiting considerations are introduced. First, the orientation of the mounting mechanism must be taken into consideration when applying the message to be displayed by the badge.
Secondly, mounting structure for securing an attachment mechanism to the rear of the badge is generally non-symmetrically situated in order to ensure that the badge hangs properly during use. Therefore, complex and expensive equipment must be developed to identify, mechanically "feel" or otherwise locate the mounting structure and then mechanically and physically orient the badge for the securement of the said attachment mechanism thereto. The additional cost for the complex equipment required to maneuver the badge during the manufacturing process contributes to defeating the purpose of mass producing low-cost badges.
Thirdly, the orientation of the message on the face of the badge must be taken into consideration when attaching the badge to clothing or other materials or surfaces for its final intended purpose. Because of the fixed orientation of the message relative to the attachment mechanism of conventional badges, little flexibility remains to adapt attachment of the badge under varying circumstances, such as physically aligning the attachment mechanism horizontally for one application, and vertically for another. Further, it is desirable to have the center of the badge offset from the point of attachment to clothing or the like, so the badge will hang properly.
A centrally located post and the rotatable mounting mechanisms that provide an offset attachment to clothing in accordance with the present invention, eliminate the foregoing limitations.